Just Another Tuesday?
by kendra-fey
Summary: They expected it to be just another Tuesday. But they both wanted to be wrong. BROtp. I'm crap at summaries. Just read it!


Title: Just Another Tuesday?

Summary: They expected it to be just another Tuesday. But they both wanted to be wrong. (I'm crap at summaries. Just read it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but the plot/story is mine! No munchers!!!

Rating: T, I guess. Some minimal swearing and mention of sex.

Note: This is totally different than what I wanted. It WAS going to be a "12 kisses of Christmas" fic, (if you want that explained, e-mail/message me.) I don't really like it. I think I need to work on descriptions of action more. I rock I dialogue, though. PS, no beta. Wanna help me next time?

Tuesday, December 23rd, 2008.

Another day spent looking for a job/apartment, another night in our booth at McLaren's, right next to Barney as usual. Lily keeps giving him weird looks, which are probably her trying to tell him something. She's actually pretty good at that.

I love my friends. I can just laugh, drink good scotch, and have a grand ol' time. Until Ted walks in. We've been arguing a lot lately. He keeps trying to win me back, and it's really starting to piss me off. Sending me flowers, being around me all the time, sending me assorted instruments that have been (sloppily) painted blue.

"Ugh! Robin won't answer her phone! She's being such a grinch!" Oh, that's the last straw. He just stands there after he sees me behind Barney and shuts down for a few seconds. After he's done gurgling like an idiot, he apologizes 27 times. I've been dealing with so much crap lately, and I explode; I can't help it.

"Ted, I don't care what you think about me, because we've been apart for a long time now. We've both seen quite a few other people, hell I even slept with..." I turned my body towards Barney as I began this statement, but remembered that the events I was about to mention never occurred. I tried to seem collected, "The naked man. Mitch." I started to gather my belongings, because unfortunately, this required a dramatic exit. I wanted to stay with Lily and Marshall and... Him. But I had to leave. I gave Barney a little glance, hoping to send the message that I was going to talk to him later, but I'm not sure he got it.

"And you just need to let me go!" Once I got out of the bar and a few steps away from the entrance, I texted Barney. I wasn't going to let Ted ruin my night, Ted my night. Screw him. I need more scotch.

-----------------------------

Wow. Robin is hot when she's angry. I know that Ted didn't mean for Robin to hear it, but seriously, not cool. He's been all over her lately, and of course I can't say anything, even though it's killing me inside. Ugh I sound like Ted.

I was about to go over to the bar, maybe get another drink, pick up the easy brunette by the tap, but my pocket vibrates, I pull my iPhone out of my pocket and see I have a text from Robin. "are u coming? grr i hate ted." Wow that was quick. I knew she wanted to hang out from that look she gave me, but I didn't realize it meant the second she walked out the door.

Now, there are two ways I can go meet up with her without it seeming like I'm going outside to meet up with her.

1) I could pretend to pick up the easy brunette by the tap, go outside and ditch her, or

2) I could pretend to be outraged, yell at Ted, and storm out. But that would put a strain on our

bro-lationship, which is already difficult to keep up. Unlike myself. What up.

I think I'll go with the one that would seem more likely for Barney Stinson to do so I don't get any unwanted attention. Number one.

"And on that note, I'm going home." I got up and headed to the bar, but apparently Lily thought I was going to the door.

"Alone?" She looked too happy. I know she really wants whatever feelings I have for Robin to be common knowledge, but I don't think it will ever happen.

"Nah, I'm picking up this brunette chick over here." Lily turned back to her husband grumpily, and the brunette chick turned to me. "Hi there." Then I leaned in and whispered in her ear. She pulled back and nodded and we walked out together. I'm sure it looked like one of my famous lines was used, but in reality, I asked her to come outside with me, and go to another bar without me. I told her that I'd even give her money to go along with it. And she did. We got out and I found Robin standing in the freezing cold without a jacket on. I was about to say something about it, but I remembered that she's Canadian, and this is nothing to her.

------------------------------

I was so glad to see Barney. whether it was with some whore or not. He got my text and knew I needed him. After he ditched the other girl, we walked and talked about random things, like our friends, music (mostly him singing Robin Sparkles songs), and other things that don't really matter. Somehow we ended up at his place, standing outside the door. And all I could think about was the Sandcastles incident.

"Listen, I - "

"Robin, we - " Our words washed each other out, and we shared an awkward chuckle.

"You first." He could be so polite sometimes.

"Okay. I know that we're at your place, and I think I know what you're thinking but - "

"No, Robin. We aren't here to have sex. I just thought you might want to stay with me instead of Ted." He made a face and pretended get the chills. A gentleman and funny too. Damn, I'm falling hard.

"I appreciate it. You have no idea." So we stepped inside and he got me a blanket and a pillow from a secret compartment in his closet. Figures. I sat down on the couch and couldn't help but feel awkward. It was so uncomfortable waiting for him that I decided to get up and browse his movie collection.

"Hmm, porn, porn, porn, Robin Sparkles video, porn, po - wait. News? What is this?" I pulled the DVD out of the shelf, out of the case, and into the player. Then, I suddenly saw my own face plastered up on the wall. My segment about the kid in the toy machine? The clip of me saying all those things Barney paid me to say? And- wow. All of my appearances were on this DVD. But why?

"Hey Barney? Why is - "

"No! Oh no, shit. I forgot that DVD was there!" Barney ran over to me, grabbed the remote, turned off - well, me, and plopped both of us down on the couch. "Look, I know what this looks like, but - "

"Hey, It's okay to tape my show. I know you work really late so you don't get to see it. And I'm your friend. I'd do the same thing." I was kind of hoping this wasn't the case, but I said it because I knew it was the truth. And I always tell the truth around the Holidays. It's I guess you could call it a character trait.

----------------------------------

It was now or never. Robin just sat there, head low, hair falling over her face, looking solemn after her theory. I can't stand seeing her like that. Lily's right, this needs to happen.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?" Oh no. She looks up at me with those eyes, starting to glaze with tears and I have no chance.

"Ever since... that night. I've kind of - well I don't really - except that I do - it's not like I - but I couldn't - and you - and Lily - and Ted. I'm sorry." I just couldn't get the words out! I'm such an idiot sometimes. Apparently she didn't understand what I was trying to say because she just sat there, staring into my eyes. Fine. If I couldn't use words, I'd use actions.

I decided to kiss her. And not a Ted kiss, like leaning in slowly, closing my eyes slowly, holding her hands, keeping my mouth closed. No, it would be a real kiss. I brushed her hair away from her eyes, and put my hand on the back of her neck, just so my thumb hits that spot on her neck. Last time I did that, she loved it. I didn't wait for her to realize what was happening, I just pulled her into me. And at first she was confused, but eventually she figured it out. She's perfect.

Damn, I love that girl.


End file.
